In a continuation of our study into the structure and function of the opiate receptor system, we have synthesized irreversible alkylating ligands with high affinity and specificity for delta and mu-opiate receptors, respectively. In addition we tritiated the most promising members of these series in high specific activity and have utilized the tritiated delta specific ligand to identify a Mr 58,000 glycoprotein subunit of the delta receptor.